


"thank you"

by zonnybon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonnybon/pseuds/zonnybon
Summary: Sakusa knows.Hinata knows.Sakusa just wanted to say remind him anyway.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	"thank you"

**Author's Note:**

> hahA,,,  
> I'm finally writing an omihina fanfic after drowning myself in omihina doodles ✨✨

||a/n||  
fanfic may be a little ooc  
||a/n||

Sakusa peered over the balcony. It was night time in the city, and Sakusa had never seen such a pretty view. Millions of white glowing dots scattered the black sky as it illuminated the earth. To think those stars were bigger than earth was funny. They were so pretty, it'd be hard to imagine its way bigger than it actually is. Just like the small airplane that is flying overhead as the bustling city went on with its night. Almost every light was on as it continued to spread further and further out into the horizon. Various colours such as red, orange, and yellow would be seen through the lights. Sakusa took some time to consider how people would be occupying those lights. Hundreds of people most definitely. Sakusa didn't like the chance ho dirty those hundreds of people were.

But alas, Sakusa decided to ignore that and take in the city-like smell of the air. It was warm, a lot warmer than the air inside the hotel, it felt soft to the touch. It was quite a... calming feeling. To add, cars could be heard in the background, it was truly a nice night for Sakusa. Though, Sakusa couldn't quite grasp what was happening as he could smell something rather sweet. Oranges?

Sakusa turned to the right of him. Ah. Oranges.

_This_ was the true highlight of the wondrous things around him.

Hinata stared quietly into the night. He must have been thinking the same as Sakusa. Sakusa was mesmerized by this. How Hinata looked so peaceful. So calming. So... beautiful. Sakusa could admire Hinata for hours. There were so many perfect things about Hinata. But also his extrovert personality. Though he was commonly known for this trait, there was also a calm side to Hinata. It was always a sight to see, and Sakusa would be there everytime to witness it.

Sakusa is suddenly reminded.

Thats right. He's only there to witness it because Hinata trusts him. However, so does Sakusa. He's surprised at himself to trust someone so much like that so, easily. But either way, Sakusa is thankful for that. He is thankful for many things. Thankful for the slow steps Hinata took to assure Sakusa was comfortable. The understandment of when Sakusa prefers not to do anything to trigger his mysphobia. Hinata would always be precautious of Sakusa's do's and dont's. He wouldn't overstep the boundaries, rather, he would ask, and confirm. If Sakusa wasn't sure, he would do it. But slowly. Waiting for every reaction. For every move. His attentiveness made Sakusa feel safe. Sakusa was glad for Hinata's way of dealing with him. He would never hear complaints, and Sakusa would never suspect complaints either. It was quite a special feeling.

Sakusa has never been so thankful since. He knows Hinata knows this, but...

"Hinata?" ...he reminds him anyway.

Hinata slowly turns his head to Sakusa. His face is curious, eager to what Sakusa has to say. He's listening. He's waiting. He didn't have to wait. But he did.

Sakusa ticks his head to the side slightly before taking off his mask and smiling, "Thank you."

There it is. That amazingly beautiful person. Even with such a poker face, he's still beautiful. He's still the person Sakusa admires. Sakusa starts to feel giddy and warm. His feelings are interrupted as Hinata turned his body all the way to Sakusa, his arm resting on the balcony fence. Everything starts to slow down, and with that, Sakusa already knows Hinata's answer.

Hinata gives a soft smile, and thats all the conformation that Sakusa needs.

**Author's Note:**

> (edit)i didnt think ppl would read this wait-


End file.
